


Drinking can lead to miracles

by aawall, TheNamelessBritishGuy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, marvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawall/pseuds/aawall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamelessBritishGuy/pseuds/TheNamelessBritishGuy
Summary: Mike makes a mistake and has to make a choice.*Boo was born during the making of this fanfic*





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> We spent a long time writing this, please hold on for all 12 chapters. :)

Harvey's eyes slowly opened and winced as they adjusted to the brightness of the sunlight shining through a crack in the curtains. He couldn't remember a thing from the previous night but from the immense headache he was experiencing he guessed it involved a lot of drinking. As he moved his foot he was confused to find another that was not his own. Slowly he rolled over under the covers to see who the lucky girl was. Whoever it was they were completely buried in the duvet. Not wanting to wake them, he slid out of bed and retreated to the kitchen.

Mike awoke to the intense heat of the unknown covers of the unknown bed in which he lay naked. He sat up and looked around the strange room, where was he? He got up and moved to the window. He was about to open the curtains when he remembered his nakedness and instead searched for his boxers. Spotting them at the foot of the bed, Mike quickly grabbed them and put them on. As he drew the curtains back he looked down to see central New York city, he thought he recognized the area from somewhere bit couldn't remember where it was or who he was with. 

Suddenly he heard a clatter coming from another room. He jumped slightly. It must have been whoever he'd slept with but he unsure who they were. He had had a lot to drink last night. 

Harvey didn't know what to do. How could he explain to this person that he had no recollection of who they were or what they had done together? He didn't know how to tell them that the last thing he could remember was getting a beer with a friend. Mike. Mike! What had happened to Mike?

Mike had finally located most of his clothes but was still missing his shirt, jacket and tie, which he figured were beyond the door. He could clearly hear his hook up wandering around outside, he decided it was time to face it; to meet this probably confused girl. He just needed to locate his phone.

Harvey was stood in the kitchen phone to his ear frantically trying to get hold of Mike. He could suddenly hear a faint ringing coming from the couch. He frowned, confused as to why Mike's phone was on his chaise lounge. He edged his way towards the sound, as he did he began to see the jacket and tie that were very similar to Mike's. Just to make things harder for him the phone had fallen between the cushions. Harvey dug his hand between them to search for the phone, as he pulled it out his suspicions of it being Mike's were confirmed.

"Hey, really sorry, obviously I drank a lot last night. I can't remember what happened or even who you are. Sorry!" Mike blurted as he entered the room pulling on the shirt he'd just found at the foot of the door. Harvey cleared his throat to stop Mike's ramble. The younger man looked up instantly with dreadful recognition of the voice. "Harvey?"


	2. What Did I Do Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What led to the events of chapter 1

The night began with a beer, two friends at a regular bar on a regular night. A night, however, that would have a very irregular ending. The two drank a lot, laughed a lot, but didn't think a lot. Only a few drinks in they were acting like children; messing around and laughing at almost everything. They were off their heads, and at the end of the night they were almost out of control.

Harvey instigated it; putting his hand on Mike's leg and with his thumb, gently, he rubbed it. Mike looked down with surprise and the beginnings of enjoyment. "We doing this?" Mike spoke in a way much different from normal but the main aspect of it was the excitement. Harvey licked his lips slightly as a smile grew, he flicked his eyes up and down Mike's body. Mike smiled in return keeping eye contact as he pushed himself up and towards Harvey, one hand on the bar, the other now on Harvey's neck. He leant towards him and pressed his lips against the older man's. Harvey brought his hands to Mike's hips and rested them there softly.

The kiss lasted about a minute, their bodies getting closer and closer as it went on. Harvey broke it off. Leaning forehead to forehead, he looked Mike's still closed eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw everyone looking at the two of them in what he interpreted as a weird way. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" He suggested. Mike was still breathing heavily as he opened his eyes, "Yeah?" He looked into Harvey's deep brown eyes as their heads parted. "Your place is closer right?" He said with a smile that Harvey shared.

The two got up in a flash, pulling their jackets on as they rushed for the door. They caught a cab to Harvey's silently baring no contact as they sat inches away from each other. 

When they got to the elevator of Harvey's building it had felt like hours since they'd touched. The secound the doors shut Mike launched himself on Harvey who, after a secound of surprise, welcomed the kisses. When they got to Harvey's floor they stumbled down the corridor together, their lips never parting as they went. Harvey pushed Mike up against his door while fumbling for his keys. Once he located them he opened the door and Mike went in.

Harvey stood for a moment and pulled his suit jacket down to fix it. As he began to take a step in he heard a small whisper from behind. "Harvey?" He turned to see his neighbour, a small elderly woman with giant circular glasses that magnified her eyes. "Mrs Dorris" he said finding himself once again wondering why it was Mrs when she wasn't married.   
"Oh Harvey dear, did you knock for me?" Harvey was confused.  
"What?"  
"I heard a bit of a banging on my door, was that you?" Harvey said nothing as he realized it was him and Mike stumbling together.  
"I..." his speech was stopped as Mike pulled him into the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Mrs Dorris, who had been left in the hallway alone, looked amorously towards Harvey's apartment. She smiled to herself and slowly went back into her own apartment.

"Who was that?" Mike managed between kisses as he began to strip Harvey of his clothes.  
"No one" Harvey replied putting a halt to any chat. He pushed mike onto the sofa. With Harvey on top of him, Mike and Harvey struggled to derobe him. Eventually he sat up a bit which helped Harvey pull off his jacket and shirt. 

Mike stopped kissing after that and without a word got up. "It's this way right?"   
"What is?" Harvey asked, frowning.   
"Your bedroom" Mike said with a smirk. Harvey smiled and jumped up, following Mike to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it so far. Please come back for chapter 3 next Friday :)


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They remember now

For what felt like hours, the two men stood in silence, neither knew what to say. Mike went to speak but stopped himself. 

After another long moment of silence, contemplation, and remembering, Mike decided to speak. "I-um... I was really forward last night, wasn't I?... Sorry." He spoke jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Harvey's head flicked up and, following Mike's lead, he smiled slightly and decided to say something too. Just before he could utter the words, he was stopped by the same ringing that led him to the couch. He looked down at the phone still in his hand Harvey accepted the call, forgetting it was not his. As he brought it to his ear he stopped and held it out to Mike in realization. "It's yours." Mike frowned and stepped forward to take the phone. As he did his fingers brushed Harvey's lightly causing the older man to pull away.

Mike put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"  
"Mike?! Thank God! Where are you?!"  
"Rachel?" At the mention of her name Harvey's head fell and he retreated to his room, closing the door behind him.

Mike watched in sad silence as he watched the man walk off. When he zoned back to the phone call he was met by Rachel's newly angry voice shouting at him. "Wait what?" Rachel sighed furiously. "How about you listen this time?" She then continued with a lecture about how he should have come home the night before and how worried she was. Not that Mike was taking any notice, he was too busy worrying about Harvey and the look of guilt, sadness, and slight jealousy he saw in his eyes.

"Mike?! Are you listening to me?!"  
"Huh? Yeah, I'll er... I'll see you at work."  
"MIKE!" Mike hung up and threw the phone back onto the sofa, eyes fixed on the door of Harvey's room.

As Mike entered the room he found the older man already dressed in a three piece suit. He turned to look at Mike, just fixing his tie. "We should... we need to er... we need to talk." Mike stuttered as he tried to look at Harvey without looking at Harvey. Harvey folded down the collar of his shirt and fulled turned to Mike, his face ignorant. "I need to go to work..." He began to walk towards the door just behind Mike, "I trust you'll be late as usual." 

Mike put his hand on Harvey's chest to stop him. "Harvey, we /need/ to talk about this, we need to sort it out."  
"No Mike! I don't /need/ talk about the adulterous mistake that we made last night! What I /need/ is to go to work!"  
"A mistake?" Mike's hand dropped slowly like the tone of his voice, "Right" He could almost feel tears trying to push out.  
"I'll see you at work." Harvey's voice had softened but he was still set on leaving, he carefully edged past Mike and left. As Mike heard the front door slam, he quietly let a tear fall down his cheek.


	4. Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey leaving the building

Harvey had just left the apartment and was pacing up and down the corridor just outside it. He leant his head against the closed door, eyes tightly shut. 

"Well good /morning/ Mr Specter. And how are you?" Harvey jumped st the sudden sound of Mrs Dorris' shaky voice. He turned and smiled pleasantly as he tried to work out how she shuffled out without him hearing a thing. "I'm well Mrs Dorris, tired and late for work, but well" he left out the self-loathing part.  
"Oh I bet you are! tired that is." Harvey didn't like the overly familiar and suggestive tone of her voice. "i heard you last night you know? It sounded like you had a great night."  
"Oh God!" Harvey felt disgusted, he knew Mrs Dorris had a habit of sticking her nose where it did not belong, but listening to him and Mike?  
"So? Was it good?"  
"I'm leaving now, goodbye Mrs Dorris!"

With that he sped down the hallway, eager to get away as soon as possible. Mrs Dorris was once again left; smiling.


	5. Another Weird Encounter

Mike was sat on the end of Harvey's bad, fiddling with the tie he was yet to put on. A solitary tear rested on his cheek as the lonely silence surrounded him. He couldn't understand how he could make such a mistake. How he could manage to sleep with someone so emotionless. 

He fell back in frustration and closed his eyes as he lay on the bed. He hated himself for smiling at the smell of Harvey's overly expensive deodorant. He hated enjoying the fact that he had kissed and made love to the man. He hated that in that moment he didn't care how Rachel would feel. He hated that he was falling in love with Harvey.

Mike rolled over on the bed and looked at the clock; 8:30am. He was very late. He would risk losing his job if he left leaving any longer, he was already on a warning. He continued to roll until he fell of the side of the bed, then went to get ready to leave.

***

Mike only just made it to the elevator before the doors closed. He pressed the button for the ground floor and looked back down the hall that led to Harvey's apartment. "You okay?" Mike jumped slightly, he was in such a rush to get in that he hadn't noticed the old woman stood at the back of the lift.   
"Um... Yeah, thanks. I'm okay." The woman smiled, squinting her eyes that were vastly enlarged by the round glasses that were too big for her face.  
"You're Harvey's /friend/?" Her suggestive tone confused Mike.  
"Er, yeah, he' my boss. You know him?"  
"I do. And from what I heard last night one could say I know you rather well too. You do like his name don't you?" Mike stood straight alarmed by what she was saying. He reached across slightly and pressed the button for the next floor down.

"I'm just glad he's got someone who makes him... /happy/" Mike didn't like this, her voice was too suggestive and too pleased. He coughed slightly, as if he were choking on what she'd said, he reached back to the button pressing it repeatedly and with great force.

Finally the elevator stopped at the next floor but the doors did not open. For what felt like hours Mike was stuck trying to get them to open. Suddenly the slow dropping continued and the lift passed the floor, keeping Mike trapped inside. 

"So you had a good time?" The old lady continued.  
"Err, I.."  
"You're right, I already know the answer." She gleamed up at him, pulling the last straw.   
"I'm sorry but who even are you?!" Mike didn't want to be rude but he couldn't help it anymore.  
"Oh, I'm Mrs Dorris, Harvey's neighbour."  
"/You're/ Mrs Dorris?"  
"Yes." Mike's mind began to spiral as he remembered all the stories he'd heard about her. He now knew what Harvey meant, and knew that he /had/ to get away from her.

Luckily it was at that moment that the doors opened and without even caring what floor he was on, Mike sprinted out and got as far away as he could.


	6. Turn Up Unwanted

It was 9:48 when Mike finally got to the office and he wasn't quite sure where to go. Normally he would just straight to Harvey's office but he didn't know if he should or not. 

"Mike Ross, you're late!" It was Louis. Mike just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Well? Hurry up, Harvey's probably waiting for you. Come on, I'm going that way." Mike followed Louis silently until they got to Donna's desk. "Good morning Donna, may I say how lovely you look today?" Louis had stopped but continued walking after her reply;   
"Goodbye Louis."

Mike stood, unsure of himself. "Mike. You're late."  
"Yeah, I've had a... I've had a morning." He sighed, giving no better excuse.  
"Well, good luck, I don't know what's happened but Harvey is not in a good mood." Mike sighed again and went to go in. "Mike, wait!" He turned back to her, "What?" Donna reached into her drawer and pulled out a yellow and orange novelty watch with a cartoon cat on it. She held it out to Mike "You're welcome." He took it with a small smile and went into the office.

Harvey was sat at his desk when he looked up to see who was entering, seeing it was Mike he looked straight back down with discomfort. Mike turned and closed the door, sharing a look with Donna as he did. As he turned back around he decided to try acting normal, like nothing happened.

"So, I came up with a new plan of attack for the murger..."  
"I thought you were ill." Harvey's abrupt voice cut in dismissively.  
"What? Why would I be?..." Harvey reached over his desk and turned off the intercom. Mike frowned, "Why are you...?  
"Cus' I certainly feel sick just thinking about what happened last night. Why would you come in?"  
"I... You said 'see you at work', I was just..."  
Harvey rested his head in his hands. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually come in. I need you to not be here Mike, I can't... See you, not now."

Mike raised his eyebrows in realisation, "You think this is all my fault? You were the one to make the first move." Harvey flinched at the thought of what he'd done. "You can't bare it though can you? Wake up Harvey, you're not the only one having to deal with this. I cheated on Rachel! The most important person in my life! Because I thought maybe there was something here!" Harvey was quiet. "Guess I was just drunk."

Mike went to the window. After a moment, Harvey decided to follow, stopping a step behind him. "I shouldn't have called you stupid." Mike rolled his eyes. Harvey bit his lip and pulled Mike round by the shoulder, he looked him in the eye for a second then kissed him lightly. 

Mike pulled away quickly, "I should go." With that he rushed out of the office. When he got out he stopped at Donna's desk, she was just sitting down after collecting some printing. "You okay?" He said nothing, "Was it bad? I couldn't hear anything." Mike suddenly snapped back and looked at her,   
"I'm going home, not feeling so good."  
"Mike?" He was already half way down the hall.  
"Tell Rachel I'm sorry!"


	7. Where's Mike?

Louis was sat at his desk panicking through the piles upon piles of files and various other paperwork. "Where the hell...?" He murmured under his breath. How did Mike manage to forget a file? And where 'twas he anyway? He'd asked Norma to send him over like 50 times. Maybe he should ask Donna... Maybe he still could.

As Louis began to get up, after tidying his desk a bit, he spotted Rachelas she was walking along the corridor.

"Rachel." He said in quiet thought before it hit him. "Rachel!"

Rachel spun around to see Louis quickly waddling out of his office. She smiled, "Louis"  
"Where's, err... Where's Mike?" He had to stop to take a breath between words.  
"You know what Louis? That is a great question." Louis frowned,   
"You mean?... You don't know?"  
"Nope. I don't know now, I didn't know last night, and I didn't know when I spoke to him this morning." Louis was still frowning.  
"Mike didn't go home last night?" Rachel shook her head with an annoyed half-smile. "And you haven't seen him today?"  
"No"  
"So you don't know where in the building he is?"  
"No I-... In the building? He's in?"  
"Well yeah, I saw him earlier. Looked a bit out of sorts to be honest."

Rachel got her phone out, frowning harder. "Oh, you can't make personal...calls..." Louis watched as she brought the phone to her ear.  
"Voice mail, great!"  
"Well maybe he's just following the rule of no personal calls." Rachel shot him a dirty look,  
"You find him, you send him to me. Okay?!" Louis nodded as Rachel left.

After a second, once Rachel was out of sight, Louis turned and marched towards the associates, determined to find Mike.

When he arrived he noticed Mike's empty chair. "Where the HELL is Mike Ross?!" All of the associates froze in fear. "Anyone?" Their shook their heads in unison. Louis frowned. "Well! Get back to work! Don't just stand there!" They remained still, "NOW!" His anger shocked them into a scatter. 

Louis went to leave but stopped as he felt a hand fall nervously on his shoulder. "Louis?" He turned to find a quivering young associate, whose name he did not know. "What?" He spoke with sly irritance.   
"I-err... I think Mike went home."  
"Home? Why would he?..."

Louis turned and stormed away with one thing on his mind.  
'Harvey'.


	8. He's Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late putting this up, so sorry

When Mike got home he went straight to the shower. He felt dirty and disgusting, but above all; he was confused. It was weird, he hadn't had this problem since he was 18; when he got drunk and unintentionally kissed his friend.

He closed his eyes as the cool water sprayed down on his face. Memories of the night before scattered around his brain, stopping on the one of that morning; the stupid kiss he shared.

Through his irritance a warm feeling he couldn't ignor pushed. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards Harvey; just the sound of his voice made him smile.

This moment of clarity had crept up on him somehow, was only short-lasted. One thing stopped Mike relishing the thought; Rachel.

"Donna I've told you. Mike's feeling sick so he went home." Harvey had been trying to convince her for nearly half an hour.   
"Okay, but why did he come in?"  
"To get a file. You know Mike, doesn't want to miss out." Donna tilted her head in knowing annoyance.  
"Mike didn't have a file Harvey." His face went blank. As he rushes his mind to find an excuse Donna knew she had him.  
"He brought a file to me..."  
"Harvey!"  
"Look Donna, I didn't sleep with Mike! He's ill and went home after he brought a file to me and I talked to him about how late he was but nothing happened!" He spoke with speed causing a slur in his words, it took Donna a while to work out what he said.

"You slept with Mike?" The only information she could understand.  
"No" strongly spoken but unconvincing.  
"Harvey?"

At that moment Harvey found salvation as he spotted Louis walking down the hall. The perfect excuse to break the awkward silence that continued to grow. "Louis!" He almost ran out towards the man, "Donna needs to talk to you."  
"Well, I need to talk to you."  
"Shame, I'm err, ill" Harvey faked a cough obviously, "Tell Donna I'm going home will you? Thanks!" He pushed Louis towards his assistant and avoided eye contact with her as he rushed to get his things.

Louis looked at Donna, "what was..."  
"You saw nothing." She interrupted and stormed off leaving Louis confused and alone.  
"But where's Mike?"


	9. You're Drunk...and High

Mike had been drinking, and smoking weed. He was lying on the sofa of the apartment Rachel didn't know he still had, only Harvey knew. 

No matter how much he drank and smoked, he couldn't rid his mind of the tormenting sorrow that consumed it. 

A knock on the door shook him off the cushioned seat and onto the floor. "No one lives here, go away!" He shouted at the anonymous knocker. They knocked again. "Leave!" The knocking resumed. "UGH. FINE!" Mike threw himself up and to the door. "Who art thou? And whyeth are you here?" He slurred as he swung the door open.  
"Who do you think?" Mike smiled as he recognised the soft deep voice of Harvey Specter.

"Hey you, my dirty dirty mistress." Harvey frowned before the dreamy eyed Mike pulled him into the apartment. "I'll get you a beer." He pushed Harvey onto the couch and went to the fridge.   
"I don't want a beer Mike, I want to talk." He got up and went to Mike who now had two beers in his hands, Harvey took them and put them on the counter. "And I think you've had enough anyway." Mike rolled his eyes.  
"Harvey, I'm not drink too much." Harvey's eyebrows raised. "I mean I'm not too drink." Mike paused then laughed.

"You sure about that Mike?"  
"Err yeah, cus I tried but it's still in my brain." He went and slumped on the sofa, Harvey followed but did not sit.   
"What do you mean?" Mike shrugged.  
"Well my life's all messy," Harvey frowned again, "think about it Reginald; my relationship with Rachel is ruined, well it will be. And my relationship with you..well, that's screwed." He let out a weak laugh. "I mean... I can't even look at you without... You know." Harvey frowned again.  
"Without what?" Mike closed his eyes with an embarresed half-smile.  
"Wanting to kiss you."

Harvey took at step back, stunned by Mike's revelation. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat that was holding him back from reassuring Mike in any way. "I, um..." He moved himself to the couch and sat beside Mike "I feel the err... Same." His voice full of uncertainty.

Mike sat up and looked at him "Then why not?" Harvey looked up from his hands that had been his focus. His expression switched to panic as he saw Mike leaning to kiss him. With eyes open, he did not kiss back for a while. It got to a point, though, when he could not hold back. His eyes flicked closed as he leaned into Mike and kissed back.

The ring of Harvey's phone was what stopped the now passionate kiss. Harvey pushed Mike back with an apologetic look before picking up the phone. "Donna?" He questioned as Mike stumbled to the kitchen area to get his beer.   
"You're out of breath. Why?"  
"I'm running."  
"Someone running doesn't pick up the phone so quickly."  
"What do you want Donna?"  
"Rachel's freaking out, where's Mike?" Harvey looked up at the man.  
"I don't know." He could feel Donna's disbelief and he didn't want to know what she was going to say. "Anyway, I gotta go, keep running. Bye!" He hung up quickly and stared at his phoned. He swallowed and let out a deep breath, he was ashamed of himself. How did he get to the point where he was lying to Donna?

At that moment Mike appeared in front of him. "Um..." He stopped before he started as he lerched forward and threw up all over Harvey.


	10. It's Not What It Looks Like...

Rachel had looked all around the office, called his phone about 50 times. She'd been home for an hour calling everyone and everyone that might have some idea where he was. She even had Donna on the streets asking around with a picture of him. But Donna wasn't out on the streets; she was outside Harvey's apartment. She'd been there for a while knocking on the door without getting an answer.

"Excuse me?" The frail sound of an old woman's voice made Donna instantly turn on her heels. "Hi." She was mesmerized by how large the woman's round glasses made her eyes.  
"Well aren't you beautiful, are you looking for Mr Specter?" Donna smiled, flattered.  
"Thank you. And yes I am, have you seen him?" The old woman smiled.  
"Well, not since this morning. Is he okay? He seemed pretty uncomfortable with his choices last night, though it didn't sound like he didn't enjoy them." Donna frowned,  
"What choices? And, sorry, but who are you?" The woman smiled again.  
"I'm Mrs Dorris. Would you like to come in and I'll explain?"   
"Sure." Donna walked into the apartment without question.

Rachel's knuckle tapped the door three times loudly. She listened closely and heard the heavy footsteps approaching the door. So he was there. She didn't even know he still had the keys.

As she heard the door start to open she began to prepare herself. What she wasn't prepared for though, was to see Harvey in only a towel with a gleaming smile open the door. "Shit!" Harvey slammed the door before Rachel could say anything.

"What? It's just the pizza Harvey, it's fine." Mike had become more sober by that point. He'd had a shower (alone) and a cup of coffee. He made his way over to the door. "No it's really not!" Harvey pleaded as he tried to stop him, his mind racing to find an excuse. "It's two Jehovah's Witnesses!" Mike stopped as he processed Harvey'd hushed shout. "I told them to get lost." Mike frowned trying to decide if he should open the door or not, There was another knock. The two men flicked their attention to the door, "I should..."  
"Mike... no"  
"I just... he began to move closer to the door. Harvey quickly rushed in between him and it, then grabbed Mike's face and kissed him.

Mike pulled away smiling "That was... nice. But I really should..." Harvey kissed him again and moved him away from the door. The knocking stopped and as it did Mike relaxed and let himself go into the kiss. Harvey's heart was beating fast, like it had since he saw Rachel stood at the door. What was she thinking?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Rachel stood listening through her phone to Donna. She was relaying everything Mrs Dorris told her. "I'm so sorry Rach."  
"Thanks, are you on your way?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there soon." As she pulled the phone down from her ear, Rachel felt a small, cold tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, as if to hide it from someone. She let her head fall down and there, poking out from beneath the mat, was a key.

Harvey heard the fumble as Rachel used the key to unlock the door. In a panic he quickly broke the kiss and pushed Mike away. Mike tripped and began to fall backwards. He tried to keep himself up by grabbing Harvey's bare shoulder. Instead of stopping his fall, the action merely pulled Harvey down too. Rachel charged in as she heard the thud of their landing. She was surprised to see the two men lying on the ground, Harvey on top of mike, and both of them in single towels.

"Rachel?!" Mike was confused, how did she know where to look? Harvey jumped up and stuttered as he tried to give a convincing excuse. "We... er... it's not what it... um... I"  
"Donna was right." Her heart broke as it became clear, she didn't want to believe it.

"Right? About what? Nothing happened!" Mike hadn't said a word since she had come in. With his eyes fixed on her he began to push himself up. As he struggled he brought his hand to grab something to help. Without looking he brought his hand to Harvey's crotch. "Mike!" Rachel's eyes widened with surprise as Harvey tensed in response to Mike's handling.  
"What?" mike looked towards his hand but couldn't see it as he noticed the towel blocking it. "Oh" Despite his realisation, Mike did not remove his hand he just sat, staring in the direction of it.

"Mike, this is usually the point where you move your hand away from my..." Rachel leant her head on her hand as Mike still didn't move it. "Mike!" He looked up at the angry Harvey then back down to where his hand was. Mike started to move his thumb slowly. "What the fuck are you doing!" Harvey contorted away, escaping Mike's grasp but in doing so he tripped backwards and fell onto the couch.

Mike pushed himself to his feet, "Sorry, are you okay?" In that moment Rachel couldn't deny the care she saw in Mike's eyes as he went to help Harvey up but was batted away. "Just stop Mike!" Harvey stood up but felt something drop. Rachel and Mike looked down and tilted their heads almost simultaneously as they examined Harvey's junk. Harvey closed his eyes as he directed his head down to the then see the towel he'd been wearing on the floor, leaving him completely naked.

"I'm gonna..." he looked up at the two as they stared, before yanking the towel back up. "I'm gonna get some clothes on. You two should talk!" His voice was rough and fed up as he stormed off to get some clothes.


	11. Think of Something to Say

Mike pulled some jeans on and picked up a tshirt. Rachel was sat on the couch waiting and Harvey had left. He was trying to take as long as could; he didn't know what was about to happen. What was he gonna say? What was she gonna say? As he approached he went as slow as possible. He prayed Donna or anyone would walk in and interrupt. 

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked in attempt to buy himself more time.  
"Mike sit down!" Like Harvey, Rachel was fed up with Mike. He sat across from her awkwardly.  
"I threw up on him" Rachel frowned, "that's why he was... And I was... You know."  
"Naked together?" 

Mike swallowed hard and looked down.

"Nothing happened."  
"Do you mean today or last night?" His head flicked up in confusion, "cus I know something definitely has happened. Maybe not today but certainly last night." Mike said nothing, she knew. "See Donna met someone today, someone with a lot to say about you and Harvey."  
"Mrs Dorris" Mike sighed.  
"Yeah, seems she's quite a fan." 

Mike swallowed again.

"Did you have sex with Harvey?" Mike looked down and said nothing. "Just admit it and this can all be over." Still he was silent. "Mike!"  
"I love him!"

"Donna please! Let go!" Donna had a tight grip on Harvey's left ear and was dragging him up the stairs to Mike's apartment. "It hurts!"  
"Shut up!"

She had found him on his way home and in anger she grabbed him and brought him back. She even kept hold in the taxi. Donna had known the man for a long time and knew when he was running away. This time she wasn't going to let him.

Suddenly Harvey screamed out in pain as he scraped his leg on a nail. "Stop! Ow! There was a fucking... Ow!" He bent over to clutch his shin.  
"Oh come on Harvey! Get up!" Quickly, she pulled him up the last stairs and got him to Mike's door. "In!"  
"But, Rachel is in there and we really shouldn't disturb them."  
"Now Harvey! Or your boyfriend is gonna win her over and then break her heart again later down the line! And if that's not enough surely your love for the boy is so go!"  
"I don't-" Donna cut him off as she pushed him through the door.

"Do you want to be with me or do you want to be with Harvey?" Rachel had barely finished the question when the door burst open. Harvey froze in anticipation upon hearing it, anxiously awaiting his answer, finally realising he wanted to be the chosen one. 

Mike looked back and forth between the two, "I-" Rachel sprang up, knowing he was unsure of himself, "anyone for tea? We're probably gonna be here a while."  
"Oh yeah that would be-" Donna stomped on Harvey's foot before he could finish. 

"Really?! The same leg! What did I ever do to you?!" Donna glared at him as Mike flicked his attention to the man with concern. "What happened?"  
"There was a nail, I got cut, Donna's a bitch." Mike rushed to Harvey's side and put an arm around him before leading him to the sofa and sitting him down. As Mike pulled Harvey's leg up and rolled the trousers out of the way, Harvey's arm lay across his shoulders. Harvey watched the younger man as he inspected the wound and put a smiley face plaster on it, he could feel the smile spread on his face. 

When Mike finished he leant back next to Harvey. "My hero."  
"You know it." Harvey tightened his arm to pull Mike closer and whisper in his ear,  
"You've got a decision to make." As he pulled away he discretely placed a kiss on Mike's cheek when. He knew the others wouldn't see.

Mike looked up at Rachel who had moved next to Donna. He put his hand down and looked to it when it landed on Harvey's leg. Gently he rubbed his thumb against Harvey's thigh, deep in thought.

He pushed himself up and crossed the room to Rachel. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I know" she whispered back. When he came out of the hug the two shared a kiss.

Harvey stood, accepting Mike's decision. He walked towards the door, collecting his assistant on the way. "Where are you going?" Mike asked in confusion.  
"It's okay Mike, I get it" he gave a slight smile and continued out.

Mike looked to Rachel, "Go." Mike thanked her and rushed out after the man.

Harvey was nearing the stairs. His hands were shaking and he felt a sting in his eyes, but he would not cry, not in this building. He kept a fast pace, he needed to get out.

"Harvey!" Mike shouted in attempt to stop him; it didn't work. Donna took the opportunity to stop and take her shoes, which had been slowing her down, off. "Please stop!" Harvey kept going, he knew if he turned around he'd break down. 

Donna could hear the desperation in Mike's voice and decided to help... ish. Without a second thought she threw one of her treasured shoes toward Harvey, just missing him.

"God dammit Donna! What the fuck?! Are you trying to kill me?" Harvey shouted as he turned. Donna was already heading back to the apartment. "Good luck." She whispered as she passed Mike. He barely noticed though, his mind was firmly focused on Harvey.

After Donna disappeared Harvey began to turn back round. "Harvey wait!" Mike pleaded as he ran after him. It didn't take him long to catch up and grab the man's arm to turn him back. "Mike, don't do this. You made your choice, I understand, just let me go." Mike smiled slightly. "What?"  
"No no, you're right. I've made my choice." Harvey did a flat smile. "But you're wrong about who I chose." Harvey's eyes, that had been trailing the ground, flicked up with a frown, spotting Mike's beaming grin.

"Harvey you make my world stop. No matter how many people are in the room, when I'm with you it's just us and it's all I want. All I need. I'll always love Rachel but not like I love you, and I do Harvey, I love you." Mike slid his hand around Harvey's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harvey pushed Mike against the nearest wall and kissed him more passionately.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be here in a week :)


End file.
